Breakin' Out!
by AfroPsycho
Summary: Huey's Revolution HAs Started!... But it landed him in jail. So it's up to his brother, friends, and friendly neighborhood rappers to get him out. But, that's kind of hard to do if you been hittin the bottle...
1. Chapter 1

All the kids in the story is 16, with the exception of Riley and Cindy, who are 15

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah"

"Um…How in the hell did you end up in JUVIE?!"

Huey just chuckled. Caesar and Riley, on the other end of the phone line, didn't seem as excited to see their friend/brother in the pen.

"Remember that BB rifle you got me for Christmas, Riley?"

"Yeah, what about it"

"You know how Bill O Reilly was to make a special appearance at school today, right?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. He left early for some re-"

"…"

"You didn't"

"But I did"

"…"

"Riley? Caesar?"

"…"

"Um… hello-"

"Nigga is you high?! How the hell you gonna attack Bill O Reilly with a pistol and think you was gonna get away with that shi-"

BEEP! YOU HAVE 2 MINUTES LEFT ON THE CALL

"Yeah, they just installed that system so that they didn't have to drag us off the phone. Anyways Riley, if you can get away with mugging a mall Santa, you can understand how I thought I could do it."

After an awkward silence, the phone cut off.

"Damn, that was 2 minutes already?"  
So, if you don't get it by now, let me run it by you real quick: Huey tried to attack Bill and ended up caught and jailed in Woodcrest Juvenile Hall, A large area of space closed off from the rest of Woodcrest by a matter of miles. Now Caesar, Riley, Cindy, and Jazmine are all alone, until a phone call the next day:

ALWAYS STRAPPED WHEN I HIT THE CLUB/NIGGAS GIVE ME DAP/BITCHES GIVE ME HUG. CLICK!

"Wazzup Riley."

"Yo Caesar, you, Cindy and Jazmine meet me at Thugnificent's house at 5 o'clock"

"What for-"

"Just be there. And tell your parents you'll be staying by our house for the night. Make sure Jazmine and Cindy do too."

"Why"

"If I told you, you wouldn't come"

"Riley, what the hell-"

CLICK

Caesar put on a Kevlar before he left the house, knowing he ain't coming back without a story to tell his kids. After all, the last time he ended up running around town just to find out he got Punk'd (read "The Ultimate Punishment").

At 5:30, Caesar, Jazmine and Cindy show up at the wonder mansion that is the Lethal Interjection residence. They were greeted by Riley in the bar (one of the bars, I should say).

"Can y'all niggas count? 5:00 don't mean no damn 5:30"

Before he could keep complaining, Jazmine cut him off.

"Riley, knowing you, I didn't think I'd live till 5, so I just wanted to get my first drink."

"It don't take half a effin hour to get a drink.. Hold up, is you drunk?"

Jazmine laughed, threw up, and collapsed. Thugnificent was the first to take action:

"Bitch, what the (Eff, [if the F word should be used, I'll put that in parenthesis, cuz I'm trying to keep my teen rating]) is you doin pukin on $1000 alligator skin?!"

"Heh heh (hiccup). What the (EF) is you doin here. Ain't this my house?"

"Will someone please take this bitch home?"

They set Jazz down in a bedroom and returned to the living room to discuss what Riley sent them for.

"Okay, the reason why I called you is is because of Huey'

"What about him"

"I was thinking…we can break his ass out."

"…"

"Well?"

"…"

"So what y'all think"

Cindy was the first to respond.

"Nigga, your cornrows must me too damn tight if you think I'm goin wit yo black ass to breakout anybody."

"Yeah Riley, and what makes you think I'm goin either?"

Macktastic came out with the blueprints for the plan.

"Alright look niggas, It's a real simple plan. We get there, meet Ed and Rummy at the gate, go in, do some Men in Black "secret agent" shit, and come out spotless."

"You mind telling us how we are going to do that?"

"Yeah. Ed and Rummy already wired the cameras to shut off with the press of a button. Huey is in solitary confinement. We knock out a guard, steal a key, and come out and erase Huey's arrest records from the system. Without it he can go free."

After an awkward silence, Cindy and Caesar agreed. They went into the inventory room to get some guns and ammo. Flownominal was already there to meet them.  
"Caesar and Cindy, you getting AK's for far off combat, knaw mean. Ed and Rummy got shotties in case we need to blow, y'know, just…just destroy some shit, knaw mean. Me and the rest of Lethal Interjection armed with grenades; flash and fragment, and Riley, you getting the silenced pistol since we know you gonna be shootin the most, cuz you know how you be knaw mean, I mean, fo real though…knaw mean?"

Macktastick just had to take the time to comment

"Nigga, do you ever say shit without stutterin? I swear, I feel like I'm talking to the damn Duh-Duh man"

(In case you don't know, the Duh-duh man was a character from New Jack City, which if you hadn't seen, you should grab a bootleg copy fast.)

They all went to the pimp'd out Hummer and got ready to destroy.

"Hold up niggas, ain't nobody bout to do a breakout without a prayer first. Close yo eyes and bow yo nappy heads. 'Dear Lord, if we don't make it back alive, thank you for the long life we lived. And please help that stain to wash out my alligator rug, Lord. I mean, I don't wanna sound superficial, but I worked hard fo that. Oh and finally, if jaz wakes up, please don't let her puke anywhere else. Amen."

Thugnificent opened his eyes to puzzled glares.

"What? I don't want that bitch all over my damn carpet. I paid a lot for that shit.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, I'm back (yes, I know, it's shocking). After about a year's drought from Boondocks FF, I decided to start back up again, with another chapter of Breakin' Out!_

_Chapter 2: Road Trip, Mu'fuckas!_

With our 6 neighborhood anti-heroes now in Thugnificient's thugged out Hummer, they had a long way to go before they reached the juvenile center where Huey is probably making his cellmate feel like shit right now.

"Yo, Flo," Riley said, as the man turned around from his passenger seat to see him in the backseat.

"What's good, lil' gangsta?"

"How come you be stutterin' all the time?"

"What?"

"Well, everytime you say somethin' you be trippin' over your words and ending everything in 'knaw mean?' or 'for real though'. It makes you sound like a dumbass."

"And what the hell makes you say that? I works hard for mine, 'knaw mean? So don't be… be… be _speculating_ before you start informating yo' self, lil' nigga."

Riley gave a cocked eyebrow at the grown man, as did Cindy and Caesar. Even though he thought school was a government plot to make the world into a bunch of bitch-ass niggas, he paid enough attention to know informating wasn't a word.

"Yo, Flo, that ain't a word, my nigga."

"The fuck you gon' tell me? Don't get disrespectful. It is a word. You could use another run through the Spelling Bee, knaw mean?"

Riley gave another cocked eyebrow and looked at his two friends with a "**WTF **is this nigga smokin'?" look and answered Flownominal.

"Nigga, you could use another run through the 2nd grade!"

"Yo, calm the fuck down!" Macktastic yelled. "Y'all niggas over here arguing over some damn elementary content like it's a 2pac vs. Biggie argument."

After the sounds died down, Cindy was unimpressed.

"Now that y'all stopped arguing, I'm bored. Oh!" she said, suddenly lighting up. "I have an idea: let's play I Spy!"

"I got a better idea," Thugnificient replied. "Let's all shut the fuck up!"

The rest of the crew laughed a bit, but Cindy stuck her tongue out at the driver before complaining.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleease?"

"No."

"Pleeease?"

"Girl, adding extra question marks and E's ain't gonna change my mind. No!"

"Yo," Macktastic said, finally giving his 2 cents. "Just play the game with her, y'all. It's just I Spy. What's the worst that could happen?"

Thugnificient was still not convinced. By this time, the others actually made it a game out of who could get him to say it, with a majority of the bet money on Riley, since he managed to make anything simple turn into a death-match (remember The Fundraiser?) Finally, it was Cindy who, after the 167,029th question mark, finally got the rapper to crack, his only condition being that he goes first.

"Okay, y'all, I spy with my little eye… something golden."

"My chain?" Macktastic asked.

"No."

"R Kelly's piss video?" Riley asked.

"Nigga how the hell am I gon' see that on the road? Besides, that was all the way back in the first season, get with the times!

"Stinkmeaner's dentures?" Cindy

"Stink-who?"

"Stinkmeaner."

"What kinda ugly ass nigga would be named Stinkmeaner?"

They all did a double take to the driving rapper as he looked at them puzzled.

"What? What'd I say?"

"Nigga, how the hell do you NOT know Colonel H. Stinkmeaner? He's the old dude who whooped granddad's ass before we accidentally killed him. Then he came back from the dead and took over Tom's body before Ruckus and Huey somehow got him sent back to hell. And then he narrated an episode when his crew came back to avenge him and they killed Bushido Brown before they got caught by po-po? You don't know?" Caesar explained and asked.

"Hey man, I can only be in so many episodes. And what the hell? How do you know? You weren't even in the show, nigga."

"But I watch them on YouTube, and you should too, because you be doin' some stupid shit sometimes. Matter fact, you went broke in the third season, so how the hell are we in this Hummer right now?"

"Because," Thugnificient said while giving an evil glare to the sky. "Some certain writer decided that He should wait until about a year before updating his Boondocks stories because he was too busy writing for some gay-ass white-boy book called "_The Outsiders."_

_Fuck you, that was an awesome ass book_

"Nigga, you's a writer, not a reader." Riley replied.

_Riley, can you even READ, first of all?_

"Hell yeah, nigga! Don't insult me nigga!"

_Don't insult you? Nigga, y'all better stop insulting me! I'm the writer._

"And? What's the worst you can do?"

The crew then caught a flat tire and the truck stopped immediately. Thugnificient then went outside to fix it, but he suffered a stroke and died. Cindy went to check on him, but a car hit her and she died. Caesar went to check on her, but he got distracted by a pretty lady on the sidewalk. He stepped to her, but she pulled a revolver out of her purse, screamed "I'm Rick James bitch!", and killed him.

"OKAY!" Macktastic pleaded. "We sorry! We understand now. You the all powerful muthafucka. Now fix everything back.

_That's what I thought. I rule y'all niggas. 'Bout time I get ma respect. WEST SIIIIDE!_

"West Side?" Riley asked. "Nigga, Woodcrest is in Maryland."

Riley is shot at by the Rick James lady. A Window breaks, but Riley survives (for now, at least…)

_Don't correct me, nigga. Fine, I got shit to do and this fic needs to end, so I'll fix it back._

_UNDO!_

_(Tape plays in slow motion up until the flat tire and footage resumes)_

"Yo, you forgot the tire."

_No I didn't. If y'all so smart and don't need a writer, y'all can figure that shit out by yourselves. Oh and here's someone to help you with that._

Jasmine, still drunk off her ass, appears with Thugnificient's wine in her hand and pukes.

"Yo," a fuming Thugnificient asks. "How the FUCK did this bitch drink half a bottle of $500 champagne?"


End file.
